Heart Eater Triogy1 Unbroken
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: This is the first story in the Heart Eater Trilogy. It was outlined in introduction, but I hope you like it. Reviews :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**This one is called Unbroken. I hope you like it. I don't know the character personalities that well, but I've fallen in love with Soul Eater, so I decided to give it a try. I don't OWN them, I'm just sorta kinda obsessed with these two hot young women... and a few other characters too.**

**Sadly, I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I did.**

* * *

The battle against the Kishin's madness was over, Medusa had been defeated, and Death City was once again back to normal. As Maka and her friends said good-bye to their new allies, Blair, the magical cat, approached one of the five Mizune sisters. "I wanted to tell you good-luck on your journey back home." She said, using her claws to scratch behind her pointed ears.

"Chichi." The mouse-girl nodded. "Chichichi-chi-chichi. Chichi-chi?"

"Well, I guess we did make pretty good opponents…" Blair sighed as the mouse-girl turned to go.

"Wait," Blair put a paw on the girl's shoulder and made her turn back. "I know your sisters are a little far away, but could you call them? I-I need to speak to all five of you together."

The Mizune nodded and let out a loud squeak to call her sisters back to her. As Eruka and Free left, the other four Mizune sisters arrived and landed next to their sister. Blair used her tail to motion for them to follow her. She led them into an alley a few blocks away from Maka and the others and transformed back into her human form.

"Do you mind?" she asked softly. The five sisters stacked on top of each other and transformed into human form as well.

"What did you need to talk about?" Mizune asked.

"I… I…" Blair stared at the girl and walked forward until she was really close to the other woman. "I really liked how our bodies pressed together during the fight, how they molded together without even trying. I've been looking for someone who could turn me on with a simple glance, that made me wet with the slightest touch, that wouldn't get boring after only a few nights. From what I could tell from the battle, you'd be able to do all of that to me and so much more. I… I was wondering if you would like to t-try it out?" Blair looked down at the ground, showing an unusual emotion: fear.

"Blair-."

"Please don't call me that." Blair whispered. "Please, call me Kitten."

"Mica." Mizune replied. Blair nodded. "I would like to take you up on that offer. It would be a new experience for me, especially after your offer of playing cat and mouse."

Blair blushed at the reminder.

_She had been fighting with Mizune before the Kishin had been released and all of the men were around. She had backed Mizune into the side of a building and they were very close together. Then, Blair's voice had taken on a playful tone and she had run her hand down Mizune's side._

_"How about we stop this fight?" she had asked._

_"W-what?" Mizune had been panting a bit from sudden arousal._

_"I don't think scarring something as pretty as you would be good. I think this pretty body of yours could be put to…" she ran her hand along Mizune's waist and around to her behind, pulling the mouse witch closer to her. "…much better use with how well it's endowed."_

_Mizune gulped a few times and the men behind the girls were going mad with the sudden change in mood. Blair moved so that she was behind Mizune and her arms were around the girl's neck. Rubbing herself against Mizune, Blair purred happily._

_"Don't you think a game of cat-and-mouse would be…" Blair ran her hands over Mizune's chest and down her stomach. "…a bit more beneficial?"_

_Blair's hands had made it to Mizune's skirt and were working their way underneath. Mizune's breath hitched before she swallowed a large breath and lifted Blair over her shoulders, flipping the girl over her back._

_Blair landed on her feet and smiled. "Fine, if that's how you want it."_

Blair pulled out of the flashback and smiled. "So that's a yes then?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"I'm willing to give it a try for as long as you want." Mica told her.

Blair grinned and leaned in, planting a deep kiss on Mica's lips. At that moment, the same men from earlier were walking past the alley and looked in at the two girls. The blonde man fell to his knees again, muttering "Hot! Hot!" as the other men drooled over the sight of the two hot girls kissing each other.

"How about we take this to my place?" Blair asked, pulling out of the kiss.

"I'd love to." Mica breathed, using the rockets at the bottom of her feet to boost them into the air.

Blair pointed her in the right direction and they arrived at the Academy in moments. Blair led Mica into the dungeon and the two snuck into an empty room, locking the door with their tails. Blair watched as Mica stripped down and found herself incredibly aroused, causing her to quickly strip as well. Purring, Blair laid Mica on the bed and positioned herself right above the other girl. Mica smiled up at her and Blair returned it happily, lowering her body onto the other girl.

* * *

Hours later, Blair lay down next to Mica and smiled in absolute happiness. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Mica asked, stroking her hair.

"For that. I'm already starting to think I was right."

Mica nodded and stood, getting her clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked.

"I need to get home now."

"Please stay." Blair pleaded. "I don't want you to go."

"I'll probably be back." Mica told her. "But I'm a witch and I can't stay in Death City very long. Good-bye Kitten."

Blair watched as Mica strode out of the room. "Please stay." She said, before slowly standing, dressing, transforming into a cat and dragging herself back up to Maka's room.

"Hey, Blair, what's the matter?" Maka asked.

"Maka, Please call me Kitten."

"Alright Kitten." Maka said, her head tilted in confusion.

Blair shook her head. "It doesn't feel the same." She murmured, slinking away. Maka watched her in utter bemusement before calling Soul.

"Hey," he said, walking into the room. "I saw Blair just now. She looked ready to cry. What'd you say to her?"

"Well, I asked her what was the matter because her tail and ears were drooping and she asked me to call her Kitten. I called her Kitten and she said it didn't feel the same. Do you think she's looking for a new name?"

Soul sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "How are you the only one that doesn't know?" he asked. "Blair's real name is Kitten. 'Blair' is just a kind of nickname that she acquired due to appearing human."

Maka cocked her head to the side, still confused. "Do you think she wants us to call her by her first name?"

Soul shrugged. "I dunno, but something's definitely wrong with her, that's for sure."

Blair climbed onto Maka's bed and sighed, remembering what had just happened between her and the mouse witch. "Please come back." She murmured, falling into a fitful sleep.

Maka had been coming into the room at that moment and heard the whispered plea. _She must have been with someone she wanted to stay with._ Maka realized. Lying on the bed next to Blair, Maka stroked her fur softly, waking the young magician.

"Yes, Maka?" she asked softly, keeping her head low.

"What's wrong Blair?" Maka asked again. "You seem down. Was there someone in particular you were close to that got killed in the war?"

"No," Blair sighed. "It's a bit more complicated than that. Please Maka, just drop it?"

Maka nodded and Blair jumped to the carpet and curled up there. Maka slowly lay in bed and looked over at the black cat; Blair was staring out the window sadly and a few tears shined in her eyes.

"Please come back." Blair whispered one last time before falling into another fitful sleep.

Maka watched her for a few moments and felt sorry for the cat woman. She may not have liked her very much because of the way she treated Soul, but she still felt some kind of friendship for the girl. Maka set her jaw and decided to find out who it was that left Blair in such a state.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Review and tell me what you think! ~^_^~


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, y'all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Maka, Soul and their friends watched Blair closely and noticed her falling into a kind of depression, preferring to spend more time in her cat form than her human one and barely speaking to any of them at all, not even asking to play everyday like she normally did.

"Maybe she just misses me more than the rest of you." Black Star suggested four days after the battle. "She probably just needs a bit of Black Star charm to cheer up."

"Well, Black Star," Tsubaki said. "Why not work that charm now. Here she comes." Blair was slinking up the stairs toward them.

Black Star smiled and sauntered over to the saddened black cat and gave her one of his signature cocky smiles. "Hey Blair, wanna go play?" he asked softly.

Blair looked up at him with big yellow eyes and sighed. "No thanks, Black Star. I don't want to play with you right now."

"Aw, but we haven't played for days." Black Star told her, feigning hurt.

Blair shrugged. "Just not in the mood."

Black Star raised an eyebrow and picked Blair up. "Alright, what's wrong with you?" he demanded, shaking the black cat slightly. "Why are you so down lately? Have you finally fallen in love with someone? Is it Maka's dad? Are you pregnant?"

Blair transformed into a human as Black Star continued shaking her. "How dare you suggest I'm in love with Maka's dad or pregnant?" she shouted at him.

Black Star continued shaking her, trying to get an answer and Blair cried out in pain as his hands tightened on her arms. Tsubaki was just coming over when everyone suddenly stopped at a call coming from not far away.

"Kitten?" a voice said. "Kitten, where are you? I can sense you up here, are you hiding?"

Everyone turned to see the five combined Mizune walking toward them warily.

"Hey," she said slowly. "I was wondering if…" Mica stopped when she saw that Black Star was holding onto Blair. Noting Blair's pained expression and the tightness of Black Star's hands, Mica set her jaw.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" she snarled, flicking a finger at Black Star, causing him to let go of Blair immediately. All three meisters instantly took up their weapons and aimed them at Mica.

"You're not welcome here, witch!" Kid said flatly.

"So I think you need to go." Maka added.

"Before we kick your mousy butt out." Black Star finished.

Mica shrugged and continued walking forward. The three meisters jumped forward to attack, but stopped at a cry of "No!" from Blair.

Turning, they saw Blair rushing up to hug the Mizune. "You came back!" she squealed happily, throwing her arms around Mica's neck.

"I told you I would be back. I can't stay in Death City long because it starts draining my energy. How have you been?"

Blair blushed and looked down.

"That bad?" Mica asked.

Blair nodded. "I missed you." She said quietly, looking up at the pink-haired woman in front of her.

"Well, I'm back now and won't be leaving for another week."

Blair's eyes shined and she leaned up to kiss Mica happily. Soul changed back into human form, took one look at the girls, and got a nosebleed, as did Black Star and Kid. Blair and Mica paid no mind, deepening the kiss further with a moan. When the two pulled away, they were grinning giddily at each other.

"I really missed you." Blair sighed.

"Mm, how about we take this reunion to the dungeon where no one can hear you scream my name?" Mica asked seductively.

Blair purred happily. "I would love that." She murmured huskily. Mica lifted them into the air and the two flew off.

"Guess it wasn't the Black Star charm she was missing, but the Mizune charm." Maka commented as the two women flew away.

Black Star huffed and said, "Whatever. Who wants to play basketball?"

"Teach me how to play _before _the game starts this time." Maka grumped as everyone raced for the court.

* * *

Blair panted underneath of Mica as the two came down from their high. "Purrfect." Blair murmured as she felt her clit throbbing for more.

"What's perfect, darling?" Mica asked.

"You." Blair replied happily. "You're just purrfect for me."

Mica chuckled and began stroking Blair's hair. "So what do you normally do during the day?"

"Shop, work, steal the hearts of helpless young men, watch the sun, lounge around, maybe play with Maka and her friends in my cat-form."

"And at night?" Mica asked, her voice getting just a little deeper.

"Mm, that depends on whether or not I bring home a good catch." Blair murmured softly. "If I haven't, then I just wander around the city. If I have, then it's a night of ecstasy."

Mica stroked down Blair's neck and hummed softly. "Well, would I qualify as a good catch?" she asked.

"You would be qualified as the ONLY catch." Blair told her, half-moaning, half-purring as Mica's hand found a pert nipple.

"Well then, why don't we relax during the day, wander a bit at night and then meet back up here for that night of ecstasy you mentioned?"

Blair gasped at the tweak her nipple received and nodded, pulling Mica back into a kiss. "I don't think I can wait that long before I drag you back to bed." She panted as she pulled out of the kiss.

Mica laughed and stood, holding her hand out for Blair. The purple-haired woman took her hand and they both dressed before transforming into their respectable animals. Racing up to Maka's room, they both jumped onto a chair and curled up. Blair curled around Mica since Mica was smaller and more vulnerable. Watching the students around them, the girls cuddled together on the chair for a moment until Maka walked over to them.

"Hey Blair, who's your friend?" She made to pet the mouse, but it shied away slightly.

"It's Mica, the Mizune witches." Blair replied.

"Mica?" Maka asked. "That's pretty."

Blair nodded and lay back down around Mica, curling her tail around the small mouse.

"Let's sleep before seeing who we can woo tonight." Mica said to Blair softly.

"Ha, good idea." The two touched noses and laid their heads down to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Mica transformed wearing a bra and a miniskirt with fishnet stockings coupled with a pair of black combat boots while Blair wore a midriff-baring, sleeveless shirt, a mini-miniskirt, and black leggings with two-inch high black boots. Putting on rosy lipstick and purple eyeshadow, the girls looked each other over and grinned. "Let's go." Blair said.

They headed for the door, but Blair stopped and ran back. "Almost forgot something." She said, putting a small bag of treats into a pocket on her skirt.

"What's that for?" Mica asked curiously.

"You'll see." Blair replied, winking at her and grabbing her hand. "Now, let's go before it gets too late." Mica laughed as they headed out the door.

Walking through Death City arm-in-arm, the girls strolled lazily down the street, hips bumping slightly with every other step. Every few strides, a man would turn his head and fall to his knees, drooling like a dog. Blair laughed softly as they headed down a narrow alley and three or four small cats ran up to her.

"Hey Monty," she said, kneeling down to pet one of them.

"How are you today?" The cat mewed up at her and Blair smiled. "That's a good boy! I've brought treats today; would you all like some?"

The cats meowed eagerly and Blair took the bag out of her pocket. Mica knelt next to Blair, but when they saw her, the cats all backed away a bit. Blair glanced at the pink-haired girl and saw the small hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Here," Blair said, holding the bag out to her. "Try giving them one of these and maybe they'll warm up to you after awhile."

Mica hesitantly took the bag and held one of the treats out to the small cats. One, a cat with soft amber eyes, crept forward slowly and gently took the treat from Mica's hand. Eating it slowly, the cat mewed and rubbed its head against her leg, purring happily. The other cats slowly came forward and accepted the treats Mica held out to them. Blair giggled, watching the glint of happiness play in Mica's eyes.

"See?" she said. "They like you."

Mica looked up at her with a small smile. "Thank you." She murmured.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the other end of the alley and all of them turned. Mica stood slowly and Blair looked at her. "How are you alive?" she asked softly. "You can't be alive. Maka and Crona killed you."

Blair looked to the end of the alley and saw a snake coming toward them. "Medusa." She whispered, standing as well. But this snake didn't have the arrow markings on it; it was a simple black snake. Blair let out a sigh of relief and watched Mica's stance relax. Mica pulled Blair close.

"Say, Kitten," she said huskily. "What do you say to me and you going to our room to cap off the night?"

Blair leaned up and kissed her heatedly, moaning into the kiss. "Absolutely."

* * *

**Tada! Review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three for y'all. i hope you like it!**

* * *

Three days later, the two women were walking around the DWMA, strolling lazily around patches of students, when a call was heard from high above on one of the towers. Mica grabbed Blair's hand and flew the two up to the tower. Looking about, Mica gasped at seeing Eruka and Free smiling at her.

"Come on, Mizune." Eruka called, holding out her hand. "It's time to leave Death City. You've been here long enough."

Mica smiled and held out her hand to grasp Eruka's, but then hesitated and looked back at Blair. The cat witch balanced perfectly on the edge of the tower and her eyes were sad. Mica looked between Eruka and Blair indecisively and Eruka nodded.

"You can bring your pet with you if you want." She told the Mizune.

"Pet!" Blair hissed. "How dare you, you slimy reptile!" She transformed into a cat and jumped at Eruka with her claws drawn. Eruka quickly transformed into a frog and hopped out of the way.

"I'm an amphibian, not a reptile. Medusa was a reptile with all those snakes in her body."

Blair growled at her threateningly.

"Mizune, are you coming?" Eruka asked over her shoulder. Mica looked to Blair and slowly shook her head.

Eruka scoffed. "You're staying because of a mangy cat? If all of you are deciding this then I guess Medusa was right to kill your sister." Eruka gasped and covered her mouth, turning to the five-combined Mizune.

"Wait," Mica said in a dangerously soft voice. "_Medusa_ was the one to kill my sister? You **lied** to me, Eruka?"

Eruka hung her head and slowly nodded. "I had to; Medusa was going to kill me if I didn't."

"I understand that while the fight was ensuing, but to keep it from me even longer? You should have told me right after the battle was over and Medusa was dead."

"Please Mizune, I'm sorry. But, I really like being your friend…"

Mizune nodded slowly and raised her hand. Beam Hige shot from her hand, but Free stepped in front of Eruka and blocked the attack. "Free, this is strict witch business. Stay out of it or I may have to decimate you the way most immortals are killed."

"You can't kill me." Free sneered, still standing in front of Eruka protectively.

Mizune smiled mischievously and asked, "Are you sure?"

Free scoffed and replied, "Go ahead and try me."

"Blair," Mica said in a high, sweet, sexy voice. "Would you like to help me?"

Blair changed back into her human form and grinned. "Why yes, it does offend someone of my stature when we are called something as degrading as a _mangy_ **pet**." The last word came out as a growl as she smiled maliciously at Eruka, who gulped.

"I'll take care of Free; do what you will with Eruka until I say enough."

Blair nodded and flipped over Free and landed behind Eruka. "Hey little Frog-girl, wanna play with me?" she asked, glaring down at the frightened Eruka.

The Frog Witch cowered away from her as Blair reached out and grabbed her by the waist. Pulling Eruka to her, Blair placed a rough kiss to her lips while waving her finger above the orange-hatted witch. When Eruka pulled away from her, Blair smiled and said, "Pumpkin Pump-Pumpkin, smashing pumpkin!"

The explosion propelled all four of them (eight if you count all five of the Mizune sisters, but who's going to go through all those numbers?) off the tower roof and down into the courtyard. DWMA students gathered around as the two older witches faced the two _snake minions._ Blair launched herself at Eruka with a hiss and the two rolled away while Mica faced Free. Conjuring a ball of fire on her hand, Mica surrounded it in one of her whiskers and threw it at him. Free stood against it and laughed when it tore off his left arm, only to look in surprise when his arm didn't regenerate.

"What did you do?" he asked, horrified.

"My whiskers have a certain type of magic in them that can demolish anything and leave a lasting mark." Mica smirked. "It's the only way to get rid of an immortal. Oh, your arm will grow back… if I don't kill you first."

Running at Free, Mica plucked another of her whiskers and slashed it along his other arm, slicing it as well. Free was now backing away, not having his arms to defend himself.

"Eruka, let's go!" he called, turning and running for the school exit.

Mica looked over at a shrill scream and saw Blair still fighting Eruka. Blair was pulling on Eruka's hair while her tail batted at Eruka's back. "This will teach you to call me a mangy pet." Blair snarled, the feral smile on her face scaring Mica just a bit.

"Kitten," Mica called cautiously. Blair raised her golden eyes and looked at her lover in a decidedly curious way. "Let her go. That's enough."

Blair nodded and turned into a cat, raising her nose and tail high. Walking away as Eruka hurried after Free, Blair sat at Mica's feet. "I don't think we'll be seeing them again anytime soon." Mica laughed. Blair purred and rubbed her head along Mica's leg.

"Come on, Kitten, let's get you some milk… and maybe a nice bath as well?"

Blair laughed. "I'd love a bath." She mewed. Mica smiled and carried her up to Maka's room.

* * *

**Review make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter locked and loaded!**

* * *

Days later, Blair lounged in a chair in Maka's living area and sighed.

"What's up, Blair?" Soul asked as he and Maka strode into the room.

"Mica's supposed to be back by now. She was supposed to arrive yesterday."

"So?" Soul asked, shrugging. "Maybe she's just late."

Blair shook her head and looked down at her nails speculatively. "I guess…" she murmured.

Two days passed without any word from Mica and Blair was getting worried. She paced in the living area until her human feet got tired and then she transformed into a cat and paced until her paws hurt. Finally sitting down, Blair sighed and stared down at the floor.

"It's about time!" a loud voice said not too far away. Blair hissed and jumped, turning with her claws drawn only to relax at seeing Maka and her friends.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Since your feet began hurting and you changed into a cat." Tsubaki replied. Blair blushed, but thankfully, it didn't show up on her.

"Something's wrong." She said. "She should've been here three days ago."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Liz huffed. "All you two do is have sex with each other. You can find that in any girl or guy around here."

Blair looked at the blonde girl and snarled under her breath. Changing back into a human, she stalked over to the suddenly apprehensive Liz and growled in her face. "That is **not** the only thing we do." She said lowly. "Just because **you** don't see us do anything else doesn't mean we **don't** do anything else. You should keep your nose in your own chest girl or I might have to claw that pretty little face of yours right off."

Liz backed away behind Kid and nodded slowly, trying to keep an air of nonchalance even though everyone saw the fear in her eyes.

Blair's eyes turned from malicious to downcast and she turned to Maka. "What if she-?" A piece of paper flew threw the window at that moment and landed in her hand. Blair looked at it curiously and read it, feeling her heart break at the words on the page.

As the tears filled her eyes, the cat witch sniffed and said, "I'm going back home!" Changing into a cat, Blair raced away, jumping out of the window and running in the direction of her house.

"Wow," Black Star said.

"Yeah, never seen her like that." Soul agreed.

"What could have made her leave so quickly?" Kid asked.

Maka picked up the piece of paper and read aloud. "'Kitten, I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. A nice rat has offered me a proposal I can't resist. I won't be returning to Death City. Apologies, Mica.'" Maka raised her eyes to the others and cocked her head. "Poor Blair." She whispered.

"Oh, come off it." Soul said. "I'm sure Blair will be back to normal in no time. Let's just wait a few days until she comes back."

Maka glared at him, but nodded all the same. Days passed and no one saw any sign of Blair. Maka and Soul (against his will) were getting a bit worried and decided to go to the large pumpkin-shaped house to make sure she was alright.

"Do you remember which window was the bathroom?" Maka asked Soul.

"How could I forget?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I was asking so we could avoid that one." Maka told him.

Soul nodded. "Come on, let's try this one." He said pointing to a window a few feet away from the bathroom one.

Maka sighed as he took off running. "Why couldn't we just knock?" she muttered as he broke through the window.

Soul was high up when he broke through the window, but as he began falling, he found that he was heading straight for the bed… and Blair's naked crotch.

"Naked lady!" he screamed, just as he had done the first time he met her. Blair looked up just as he landed, face immersed in her nether regions.

"Hello Soul." She said dully.

"How'd you know it was me?" Soul asked, unwilling to move in case he got another nosebleed.

"You're the only guy I know of who will break into my house through the window instead of the door or the wall and scream 'naked lady" like the first time we met."

Slowly, Soul lifted up with his eyes closed and turned away, sighing in relief. Maka soon followed through the window and once again kicked him in the head, sending him flying off the bed. "You idiot!" she screamed.

Soul turned to face her and caught sight of Blair's naked (albeit depressed) form, causing him to get a nosebleed again. "Blair, why are you naked?" he demanded.

"Because I always sleep naked." She replied monotonously.

"But you aren't sleeping." Maka pointed out.

"I haven't been able to." Blair sighed. "I come to bed intending to get some sleep and I just… can't."

Maka watched the sadness play in Blair's eyes and felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Looking her over, Maka found signs that Blair had changed. She was thinner, much thinner; so thin to the point that you could count her ribs. Her eyes were gaunt and had a haunted look about them; somewhat like Crona's used to have, but not as bad. Her skin was no longer a healthy cream, but a sickly white color and the gold of her eyes had dulled to a light, washed-out, yellow color. Blair's hair hung limp and her tail didn't curl as much.

"Come on, Blair," the blonde said gently. "Let's get you some food. It doesn't look as though you've eaten in a week."

"I haven't." Blair sighed. "Nothing tastes right anymore. Not even catnip."

"I thought that was a drug to make cat's high." Soul said in confusion.

"It is." Blair sighed. "It doesn't work anymore. I used to use it when I made a really big mistake, but now it's not working."

Maka sighed and grabbed one of Blair's arms. "Soul, help me."

Soul looked from Maka to Blair and back before shaking his head. "Nope, you handle this one. If I touch Blair right now you'll kill me."

Maka raised an eyebrow, looked down at Blair and nodded. "Yeah, I would."

Helping Blair to her feet, Maka led her to the wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a tank top and a short skirt. Blair slid them on with ease, even with the frown on her face. "Now let's get you back to the house."

Blair simply nodded, mobilizing one of the pumpkins and pointing it in the direction of Maka's house. Landing in Maka's room, Blair simply fell to the floor on her knees and stared at the ground.

"Blair?" Maka asked, making Blair look up. "What was it about the Mizune sisters that made you all…"

"Gooey-eyed and lovey-dovey?" Soul finished.

"What he said." Maka sighed.

Blair looked back at the floor and took Zwan off her head, setting him beside her. "She… she was a formidable opponent." Blair murmured. "And she made me feel… different than anybody else made me feel. I wanted her to stay. She said she would be back, but I guess some rat guy came along. Maybe rats are better for mice than cats, huh?"

Soul looked at Maka and shrugged. "What can we do about that?" he asked loftily.

"Do you know where the Mizune sisters live?" Maka asked Blair softly.

"Yeah, a few miles outside Death City, not too far, but not close enough either."

Maka nodded and stood. "Come on, Soul."

"What? Where are we going?"

"To the home of the Mizune." Maka set her jaw in determination. "We're going to get Mica back."

* * *

**Determination! Let's go Team Maka! Review and tell me what you think of this turn of events. ~^_^~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Check it out, next chapter ready for you!**

* * *

Maka strode to Lord Death's quarters with Soul dragging Blair along behind him.

"Maka!" Spirit rushed up to hug her, only to have Maka glare at him.

"I'm here for Lord Death, Dad, not you." Spirit stopped and hung his head as he let them pass.

"Yes, Maka, what is it?" Lord Death asked, turning away from his mirror.

"Lord Death, Soul and I request permission to go out of Death City on a sort of witch hunt." Maka said to Shinigami.

"A witch hunt?" Lord Death asked. "Whatever for?"

"We wish to reclaim something that was taken from a friend."

Lord Death slowly nodded. "Alright, Maka. You and Soul may go off campus to reclaim your friend's possession, but be careful. Remember Medusa; witches are nasty characters."

Maka nodded and led Soul and Blair out of the Academy. Blair summoned more floating pumpkins for them to travel on. As they rode to the Mizune's castle, Maka watched as Blair's expression became more and more worried. Landing at the front door, Maka looked to Blair and said, "We need to disguise you until we know what's going on."

Blair nodded and turned into a black cat. Maka put on her witch's hat and clasped her collar around Soul's wrist. Knocking, Maka and Soul waited for the door to open. When the door opened, a muscular, blonde-haired man with the head of a rat glared down at them and asked, "What are you?"

"Hello," Maka said, trying to keep her voice light. "We're friends of the Mizune witches and we were wondering if we could speak to them. I'm Maka and this is my friend Soul."

The rat sniffed and waved them in. "I am Raton von Pink-Tail. I am betrothed to the sisters you speak of. Mica is absolutely delectable and we are to be wed in three days' time."

"Meow!" Maka and Soul looked down to see Blair's eyes round and sad.

"Ick! Where did that cat come from?" Raton demanded.

"This is Kitten, our black cat." Maka told him. "She comes whenever we take trips away from Death City."

Raton stared at Blair in disgust but nodded and continued leading them through the castle. "Her mistress Mica is in her bedchambers right now so I'm afraid you'll have to wait until she is finished dressing before you can see her."

Maka nodded and thanked him, setting Blair down on one of the chairs in the sitting area.

"She's going to marry him." Blair sniffed when Raton was out of earshot. "She doesn't care about me. What am I to an ugly, rat-faced, stuck-up guy like him."

"Blair, please." Maka said. "We've come so that we could figure out what happened between this ugly, rat-faced, stuck-up guy and the Mizune to make her want to marry him." Blair sighed and nodded.

"Maka?" a voice called. The three turned to see Mica walking toward them with a wide smile on her face. "Well hello! I didn't think the news of my wedding would reach DWMA. How did you find out?"

"Well, Blair got your message about not coming back to Death City and so, after some debate, we decided to come see you."

"Really?" Mica's smile widened the tiniest bit. "Where is Blair now? Is that beautiful black cat it?"

Maka shook her head. "This is a new black cat that Soul and I bought together. Blair's kind of sick at the moment. She can't eat, she can't sleep and she never leaves her house. We think she's going to die soon, but we don't know from what."

"Maka thinks it's from a broken heart." Soul spoke up. "She thinks that Blair's dying from being without you and that's another reason we had to come and see you. Would you come back to Death City just once so you can see her? She could really use your support in this too." Mica opened her mouth to answer, but a snobby voice cut her off.

"Absolutely not!" The four of them turned to see Raton striding back toward them. "Miss Mica can't leave the castle. There are so many wedding plans to finish up that she's too busy. You are welcome to stay until the wedding is over, but Miss Mica must return to her planning. Come, my love, let us go." Mica nodded, her eyes going blank as she waved goodbye to Maka, Soul and Blair.

Blair transformed into a human as the two disappeared around a corner and began crying. "She doesn't even care!" the cat witch sniffed.

"Something isn't right." Maka murmured.

"I say we stay here for awhile and try to sway the Mizune from that ugly dude." Soul growled. Maka nodded and the two went looking around the tower for a place to sleep while Blair merely sat in the chair.

A moan a few rooms down the hall made Blair's ears perk up and, against her better judgment, she slipped down the hall to that room. Peeking in, she saw a figure on the bed and decided to take a closer look. Creeping to the bed, Blair looked over the side and gasped at the face that peered back at her. Mica was asleep on the bed and the look of pleasure on her face was nearing euphoria.

"Kitten," she moaned, turning away from Blair. "Oh Kitten, I missed you."

Blair's eyes widened as she realized what Mica was dreaming of. "She did miss me." She whispered happily. "Wait, I thought she was working on wedding plans; what is she doing here?"

Just then, footsteps sounded behind her and Blair quickly slid underneath the bed to get out of sight. Turning, Blair saw the rat-faced man looking into the bedroom at Mica and the look on his face sent a chill down her spine; it was a mixture of lust and hunger. As Mica continued moaning, Rat Face walked forward and stood near the bed, watching her. Blair slowly crept to the other side of the bed and slipped out, hiding in a shadow near the wall to watch him.

"Kitten!" Mica screamed out in ecstasy, her eyes flying open. Sitting up, she looked around and noticed Rat Face standing over her.

"R-Raton!" Mica smiled at him. "Hello Darling."

"What were you just dreaming about, Mica?" Raton asked slowly.

"I don't remember," Mica sighed. "I don't remember many of my dreams."

Raton nodded and leaned into her, kissing her passionately. As Blair watched, horrorstruck, their passion escalated and she was frozen through the entire thing.

* * *

Maka looked around, puzzled. "Where do you think she could have gone?" she asked Soul.

"I don't know," Soul sighed. "Maybe the hunger finally made itself known and she went looking for food."

Maka shook her head and a soft sound caught her ears. "Wait," she whispered. "Listen!"

The pair stopped for a moment and listened. There was the faintest sound of sobbing coming from somewhere near the bookcase. Looking underneath the chair, Maka found Blair sobbing with her paws over eyes and her tail limp on the floor.

"Blair?"

"Leave me alone!" Blair sniffed, glaring at Maka.

"What happened?" Maka asked softly, gently pulling Blair from under the chair.

"How could she love me?" Blair cried, her head pressed to Maka's growing chest. "How could she ever love me when he's bigger than I am! He has more length and width and… and… she loves him!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Soul said calmingly as Blair began crying harder. "What are you talking about?"

"His _dick_!" Blair screamed. "It's _huge_!" Soul took a step back and Maka's pupils dilated; neither had seen Blair in such a state of distress before.

"Wait, you mean you saw it?" Soul asked, his lip curling in disgust.

"I had no choice; I was stuck in the bedroom while they were all over each other. Maka, please, can we just go home?"

Maka shook her head. "You aren't going to believe what Soul and I found while we were looking for a place to sleep."

"This rat guy has a wicked amount of magical power." Soul said softly.

"He's actually a magical animal like you." Maka added. "But he doesn't know exactly how to control his very well. The main thing he specializes in is love potions and he must have put one on Mica to make her love him."

"You mean she didn't come of her own free will?" Blair asked hopefully.

"We don't believe so." Maka told her. "We'll need to stay here a few more days before we can be sure, but we're almost certain he's manipulating Mica."

"Oh, let him be controlling her." Blair prayed. "I'd love a chance to eat rat; they're abominations to the world."

Footsteps sounded and the trio looked in that direction. Raton appeared and waved them forward; Blair growled at him with her ears flattened to her head, but followed Maka and Soul.

"I will escort you all to your sleeping chambers." He said, walking down the hall. Soul, Maka and Blair followed him to a kind of cellar-like room and nodded to him.

"Dinner will be in twenty-five minutes. Make yourselves comfortable until then." He shut the door and Maka turned to Blair.

"You're good with stealth right?" Blair nodded, a new fire in her eyes. "Go down this corridor and turn to your right before heading down a flight of stairs to your left. There, you'll enter a laboratory where Raton makes his potions. We need you to throw his lab into complete disarray and make sure he can't do anymore potions."

Blair nodded and said, "I need my hat and my collar."

Soul and Maka gave them back to her and Soul asked, "What for?"

"Because." Blair explained, pulling her hat down over one eye and showing her fangs. "I'm gonna make a rat head back to the sewers."

* * *

**Yes, Bu-tan is back! Let's go kick some rattail! Review and tell me how you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter ready and waiting!**

* * *

Moving easily down the hall, Blair was about to turn right, when a groan caught her attention. Moving down that way, Blair found Mica just waking up. Getting a sudden idea, Blair changed back into a scantily clad human and leaned against the door in the sexiest position she could manage, which was pretty sexy.

"Hello, love." she purred to the waking Mica.

Mica turned to her and her eyes widened. "I'm still asleep." She muttered.

"Oh no, love," Blair smirked, slowly moving forward. "You are very much awake."

Climbing onto the bed, Blair pushed Mica back and removed her clothes. "R-Raton?" the mouse-girl gasped as Blair kissed her.

As Blair moved her hands over Mica's body, Mica moaned to her touch, feeling a powerful fire coming over her. Blair slowly suckled on a hard nipple as Mica's eyes widened further. "Y-yes! Oh yes!"

Blair smirked as she moved her fingers down Mica's body. "Do you like this, darling?" Blair cooed in Mica's ears.

"Yes, love, yes." Mica gasped as Blair's fingers slowly buried themselves deep in her core.

Blair slowly built Mica further until the mouse-woman was practically thrashing. Laughing, Blair removed her fingers and lowered her aching core to that of her lover. Grinding into Mica, Blair threw her head back and moaned loudly, grinding harder as Mica bucked into her.

"Yes, oh yes! Ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, AH!" Mica screamed out as Blair pressed a passionate kiss to her lips and pressed their pelvises harder. Mica was going wild; Blair smirked as she watched Mica's pupils dilate and waver.

"P-please!" Mica begged. " So close. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!"

Blair nodded and leaned down to purr in her ear. "Come with me, darling. Come with me. I'm close too."

"Come inside me." Mica ordered breathlessly.

"Let's come inside each other, love." Blair panted throatily.

Mica looked into Blair's yellow eyes and nodded, pushing their cores together. As both women screamed in ecstasy, a soft white glow surrounded them. Blair's head spun from the sheer feel of having Mica's juices flowing into her core and her own juices flowing into Mica. Mica's eyes rolled in sheer rapture as the two finally began calming down from their high.

Blair stroked Mica's face as the mouse-woman's eyes focused on her. "Do you know who I am?" the cat witch asked softly.

Mica's eyes wavered slightly as she asked, "R-Raton?"

Blair shook her head. "I'm Kitten, love. _Your_ Kitten."

Mica gasped. "Kitten? Is it really you?"

Blair nodded. "I've missed you so much." The purple-haired girl confessed. "I was a mess without you."

Mica nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of clapping drew both their attention. Turning, Blair hissed when she caught sight of Raton standing in the doorway half naked.

"Very nice, little kitty." He said. "But I'm afraid you'll have to deal with me now."

Blair jumped out of bed and dressed herself in a flash as she faced the rat-faced man. "You know," she said. "If you weren't so bad with your magic, I probably might have thought about dating you. But I don't date rats. I draw the line just behind mice." She turned with a love-struck smile to Mica and the mouse-girl, also fully dressed, smiled back.

"Well," Raton huffed. "We'll see how good you are. Rat Tat, Mousetrap!" Mousetraps flew at Blair and threatened to impale her, but the cat-witch smiled and jumped into the air, avoiding them easily.

"Pump-pumpkin, pumpkin. Halloween Cannon!" Raising her hand at Raton, Blair shot three pumpkins at him. He slid to the side to avoid two, but the third nailed him in the stomach and sent him crashing into a wall. He stood with an ugly sneer on his face and began advancing.

Blair curled her lip at him. "Sneering," she said. "Not a good look for you, Rat-face."

Raton snarled and murmured, "Rat Tat, Sticky Mat!" A sticky mat appeared below Blair and stuck her to the floor as Raton laughed. "Rat Tat, Mousetrap!" Mousetraps soared toward Blair and one of them cut her arm, causing her to cry out and hold the wound.

Growling under her breath, Blair chanted, "Pumpkin pump-pumpkin, Smashing Pumpkin!"

Once again, Raton was blasted into the wall, but it took him longer to get up this time. Blair used that time to unstick herself from the floor. Floating on a pumpkin she conjured up, Blair smirked at Raton and taunted, "Aw, is the poor Rat-face gonna scare me now?"

Raton roared and charged her, his muscles bulging as he tried to dislodge Blair from the pumpkin; she kept teleporting out of the way, just before he could get her. At last, Raton swiped her off with his tail and Blair crashed to the floor.

"Now, kitty, I'll make this as painful as possible." He laughed as he pressed his foot down on her chest. At that moment, Maka and Soul burst into the room and glared at Raton.

"You're done for, Raton!" Maka called as Soul transformed. Swinging the Scythe, Maka ran at Raton and swiped at his midsection. Raton quickly jumped away, but not before Maka ripped away his boxer shorts. As Raton stood in front of them naked, Maka, Soul and Blair stared in awe.

"Blair wasn't joking," Soul murmured.

"It **is** huge." Maka gasped, her eyes glued to the rat-man's waist.

"Like what you see, young meister?" Raton asked, shaking his hips just a bit. Maka suddenly became a little sick and looked away.

"Ok, could've done without that image. My dad would have killed him by now if he saw that move."

"Stay focused Maka," Soul told her. "We need to get rid of this guy."

Maka nodded and her eyes set with determination as she ran at Raton again. The rat used his tail to block her attacks and laughed as she tried time and time again to get a hit in. Raton swung his tail around and threw Maka into a wall as Blair stood and pointed her finger at him.

"Pumpkin," she growled, her voice growing louder with each syllable. "Pump-pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!"

More than a few pumpkins shot at Raton and he desperately tried to dodge them all, going so far as to cut through some with his tail, but one caught him in the back and sent him flying into the wall again, snout first. Raton stood and his tail lashed out, hitting Blair in the stomach multiple times. Snarling, he charged at the stunned Blair and landed a hard punch on her jaw, sending her flying into the opposite wall.

"Rat Tat, Sticky Mat!" Raton commanded, gluing Maka to the floor as she made to run at him, causing her to fall and get her entire body and Soul stuck as well. Strolling over to the dizzy Blair, he picked her up and pressed his nose against hers.

"Listen Kitty," he growled. "I've had enough of your antics. This ends now."

He moved his hand from her skimpy top to her throat and began strangling the life out of the poor cat. Blair stared into the sickly yellow eyes opposite her own golden ones and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she gasped for breath. Raton laughed as Blair's struggles slowed down and her knees no longer held her up. He knelt to the ground as Blair's eyes began rolling into her head from lack of air. Just then, something smacked into the back of Raton's head and his grip on Blair's neck loosened a bit.

"Chichichi, Raton," Mica said from a small distance away. "You really shouldn't mess with a quintuple mouse; we tend to bite back hardest. Chichi, chichichi, Mousetails!"

Mousetails stretched from her sleeves and wound tight around Raton and smashed him into the ceiling before dropping him roughly onto the floor. He stood, shaking his head, and Mica helped Blair to her feet.

"It's over, Raton." Mica snarled. "I'm through with you. This engagement is off."

Raton's eyes narrowed and burned a bright red. "You won't leave me!" he roared, pointing his hand at her chest.

"Mica, no!" Blair screamed, pushing her lover out of the way and putting herself in front of the blast. A reddish-pink ball of energy shot from Raton's hand and slammed into Blair's chest, slamming her unceremoniously into a corner of the room.

"Blair!" Maka and Soul gasped.

"Kitten!" Mica shouted, floating over to her. Blair's yellow eyes slowly opened and she smiled at Mica; it was weak and lopsided, but it still made Mica's stomach flip.

"Kitten, don't worry." Mica said softly. "You'll be fine. I'll get Maka and Soul to help me heal you."

Blair shook her head and looked down at her chest. There was a sizzling hole in her dress and a bad burn colored her skin. Looking back up at Mica, she smiled a sad smile. "I couldn't live without you. I guess I can't live with you either. Mica," she took Mica's hands in her own and looked deep into the mouse-girl's eyes. "Mica, I love you, ok? Tell Maka and Soul; they'll want to know."

"No, Kitten, it's going to be ok…" Mica trailed off, her eyes widening just a little as Blair's eyes closed. Growling, she pounded her fist into the floor.

"No dammit!" she screamed, rounding on Raton furiously. He looked at her nervously as Mica raised her hands and, with a scream, let loose Beam Hige. He screamed as the curse tore him apart and Mica looked back at Blair, panting heavily.

Blair lay motionless and Mica was afraid she was too late. The only way to undo magic like Raton's was to kill the magic-wielder. As Mica knelt next to the purple-haired girl, Blair's eyelids slowly fluttered open and she looked around. Mica smiled and leaned forward to press a passionate, heartfelt kiss to Blair's lips and held it for as long as she could. When she pulled away, Blair smiled at her and opened her mouth.

Mica shook her head and said, "I love you too, Kitten." Blair grinned and leaned up to kiss Mica again, relishing in having those lips against hers again.

* * *

**Finally! It's about time SOMEONE said I love you! Aren't they just cute. Hurry and review and then click next chapter! You'll like what you read. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter of the story, but don't worry, I have a surprise for you. Read this chapter to the bottom.**

* * *

Blair snuggled into Mica's chest contentedly. "That was purrfect." She murmured sleepily.

"After almost seven hours, I would hope so!" Mica chuckled, stroking Blair's hair.

Blair giggled and played with the small patch of loose skin on Mica's stomach. "I've never gone quite that long before. My stamina level must have gotten higher."

"You can bet your pretty little ass it did." Mica told her, twirling some of Blair's purple locks around her finger. Just then, they heard Maka and Soul return from one of Kid's parties and smiled as the two slowly hugged goodnight.

"They make such a cute couple." Mica said, watching the two of them move out of the living room and to their separate rooms.

"They do." Blair smirked. "You should have seen all those times Maka got possessive over Soul whenever I showed up half-naked. Or completely naked; it didn't matter because she still hated it. When do you think they'll realize they're right for each other?"

Mica shrugged as she eyed the two doors speculatively. "I don't know, but I hope it's soon. I don't think Maka could make herself more obvious."

"And you have to admit; she has filled out well." Blair added with a teasing note to her voice.

"Yes, it would take a Kishin not to realize that Maka's chest is going to bloom into something close to a small D large C size. No matter how small her body is."

"I don't know about a small body. Her hips are coming together quite nicely."

Mica nodded in agreement to her fiancée's statement. Blair purred for a moment, her tail twitching in thought.

"And what a nice ass." Mica added, remembering how Maka had just walked into her room. Blair nodded, her tail twitching faster, signaling that she had just gotten an idea.

Mica scratched behind one of Blair's ears and asked, "What is it, Kitten? What's going on inside that pretty head of yours?"

Blair purred happily and looked at Mica with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I don't know, Mica…" she said slowly, smiling as Mica scratched a certain place behind her ears.

"What?"

"Well, do you think Soul would mind if…?" Blair's smile turned more seductive.

"What?" Mica asked, struggling to resist Blair's smile.

"Maybe Maka would agree to a…"

Mica couldn't take the downright saucy grin that spread across Blair's face. Whimpering, Mica groaned and ground against Blair's hips. "A what?" the mouse-girl demanded. "A what? Tell me before I become one of those wanton wenches of English history."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "That's supposed to make me **want** to tell you?" she asked, the glint in her eyes positively calling for Mica to take her.

"Tell me!" Mica growled, grinding harder.

"Well…" Blair said slowly. "I was wondering if, maybe Maka would agree to a…" Blair leaned down and purred in Mica's ear, licking the shell before whispering ever so sexily,

"Lesbian threesome."

* * *

**Tada! But that's not it! Send in your review, click NEXT CHAPTER, and get another surprise at no cost from anyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE! This one resembles INTRODUCTION whether or not you read that extremely short story this is what it looked like.**

* * *

_In the next installment of the Heart Eater series…_

**Blair** _(panting)_**:** Oh!

**Maka:** Whoa!

_Lesbian Threesome… a plan to get Maka more comfortable with her body?_

**Blair and Mica:** Come on Maka, it'll be fun.

_Motive?_

**Blair:** Maka has filled out pretty well since the Kishin's madness has been destroyed. Her chest…

**Mica **_(lustfully)_**:** Her curves…

**Both:** And what an ass!

_Will it work?_

**Blair:** We're deliciously sexy and inviting! How could she resist?

_Will Maka go through with it?_

**Maka:** I don't know…

_Will Soul Eater and Maka admit to their feelings for one another?_

**Soul Eater:** No Way!

_Loyalties will be tested…_

**Maka:** But, Soul's my partner…

_Friendships will be strained…_

**Soul Eater:** Of course I love her, you idiot!

_And two animals will be amidst (and the cause of) the chaos._

**Blair** _(purring and batting her eyelashes)_**:** Please Maka? It would make us so happy if you joined us!"

In the next volume of the Heart Eater Trilogy

_Lesbian Threesomes_

**Blair** _(moaning)_**:** _Me_-**OW**!

_Tense friendships_

**Black Star: **Kid! I'll get you for that!

_And new couples!_

**Anonymous: **I love you… with all my heart

Check it all out in the next edition of the Heart Eater series…

**_TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!_**

* * *

**I decided to give the whole movie preview theme to it. Don't worry, I have **_Tell Me That You Love Me _**typed up already. Just have to post it.**

**note: the last movie preview which will be at the end of Tell Me That you Love Me, is going to be the most dramatic. I think you'll like it so stay tuned. Haha!**


End file.
